


Абракадабра

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magicians, Now you see me reference, alternate universe - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na





	Абракадабра

  
— Ваш номер социального страхования заканчивается... так, дайте мне подумать... на два-пять-четыре, верно? — Джон не видит говорящего, но голос у него приятный.  
Пробиться сквозь толпу непросто, окружающие настолько захвачены _фокусом_ , что не обращают внимания на полицейского.  
— Сьюзен, не включайте сегодня кофеварку на работе, если не хотите, чтобы во всем офисе выбило пробки, и будьте осторожнее с канцелярским ножом, хорошо?  
Джон не слышит, что говорит Сьюзен, наверное, удивляется и восторгается, как обычно бывает в таких случаях. Он все-таки протискивается в первый ряд и может рассмотреть _фокусника_. Удивительно, но он совсем не похож на тех, кто обычно устраивает уличные представления: строгие костюмные брюки и жилетка в тон, светлая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и блеск очков на переносице — подобные мужчины встречаются в солидных компаниях или в аудиториях колледжа.  
— Я вижу, что к нам присоединился новый зритель, и он явно хочет поговорить со мной, поэтому я вынужден закончить мое маленькое выступление. Спасибо вам за внимание и не забывайте про волшебное слово — абракадабра!  
Зрители смеются и хлопают, но постепенно расходятся, каждый в свою сторону. Джон подходит ближе.  
— Добрый день, патрульный Джон Райли, меня направили… — но он не успевает договорить, как его перебивают:  
— Добрый день, Джон, но зачем вы назвали мне вашу ненастоящую фамилию?  
— Как я могу к вам обращаться, сэр? — Джон не дает себя сбить с толку.  
— Меня зовут Гарольд. Хм, пусть будет Гарольд Финч, я тоже люблю придумывать себе другие фамилии.  
— Гарольд, на вас поступила жалоба о мошенничестве, — продолжает Джон.  
— Мне жаль, что вас ввели в заблуждение, Джон, но это неправда. Я не мошенничаю, я лишь даю советы людям о том, как им избежать тех или иных неприятностей.  
— Таких, как порез канцелярским ножом? — насмешливо спрашивает Джон.  
— Да, например, таких, — соглашается Гарольд. — Вчера я настоятельно советовал одному молодому человеку не пользоваться своей машиной и проверить сроки страховки; пожилой женщине — не мучаться, а нанять профессиональную сиделку своему мужу, который может забыть о том, что газ надо выключать. Видите, никакого мошенничества, только советы, моя помощница может подтвердить.  
Словно по волшебству, рядом с Джоном появляется девушка — у нее в руках пиджак Гарольда. Она смотрит на Джона пристальным и одновременно рассеянным взглядом, и это пугает.  
— Мы никого не обманываем, не собираем деньги и не выуживаем бумажники у зрителей, пока они, затаив дыхание, смотрят, как Гарольд совершает чудеса, — у нее мелодичный и спокойный голос.  
— Это просто слова, — возражает Джон, — ваши слова против слов человека, который подал жалобу.  
— Приходите на наше следующие выступление, — предлагает Гарольд, надевая пиджак. — И будьте осторожнее с вашим напарником, я бы не доверял ему так безоговорочно.  
— Но можете пригласить вашу подругу Картер, — добавляет помощница.  
— Рут, я же говорил, что не стоит _настолько_ глубоко смотреть, — укоризненно говорит Гарольд.  
— Но это лежит на поверхности, — возражает Рут. — Я даже не успела рассмотреть его заветные желания!  
Джон злится и чувствует себя растерянным, ему уже совсем не хочется тащить эту парочку в участок и устраивать допрос. Он наблюдает, как те уходят по одной из дорожек сквера, и спохватывается:  
— Где будет ваше следующее представление?  
— Посмотрите в правом кармане своей формы, Джон, — отвечает Гарольд. — И не забудьте произнести волшебное слово, когда придете, иначе чуда не случится.  
И нет, Джон почти не удивляется, когда находит в своем правом кармане игральную карту с валетом пик. 


End file.
